Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to a semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device including capacitor and a method of fabricating the same.
An integration density and reliability of a semiconductor memory device should be increased to meet a growing demand for lightweight, small-sized, high speed, multifunctional, high performance, highly reliable and low cost devices. For a highly integrated semiconductor memory device, the reliability may be improved by increasing the capacitance of a capacitor, or an aspect ratio of a capacitor lower electrode.